


what do you want?

by bangelus9



Category: NCIS
Genre: Choices, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Ellie and Nick have a moment of sincerity, both have to make it clear that they want





	what do you want?

"Nick, I'm so confused, what do you want? You're going to have to tell me, because until I hear you say the words, I do not even know if you believe it." You know what I'm saying? "I'm saying?" Ellie's voice was a mixture. of emotions. Nick could hear the frustration, the anxiety, the anger and the pangs of sadness and hope.

Nick ran his hands through his hair and then placed them on his hips. He moaned in exasperation. "Do you want to know what I want, Ellie? Do you want to know what I want? I love you No, I need you Yesterday, today, tomorrow ... and for the rest of my life I want your face to be the last one I see eyes .. I want to prepare breakfast, I want to hug you after a long day of work and see you eat all that junk food that only you can eat, I want to discuss with you about who will wash or dry the dishes and then I will do both just because I feel bad for arguing, I want to be there when you need me. " The words came out in a flurry of passion and honesty. His eyes were wet, although it did not rain. "I want everything with you.."

Ellie was stupefied. "What are you .. What are you trying to really tell me, Nick?"

"I love you, Bishop." She looked at Nick, speechless. Nick waited for him to respond. When she did not, he shrugged and shook his head in defeat. "Forget it ... I do not, I should not have said anything," he lamented and turned to leave.

Ellie stepped forward and grabbed Nicc's arm. "No, Nick, wait!"

Nick turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. His jaw was tight. Ellie knew that her reaction, or lack of it, had hurt him. "I'm sorry, I'm just ... surprised, I'm trying to process everything you just said ..." she sighed, biting her lips with her typical nervous gestures "I just thought you were not .."

"What?" Nick did not want to sound acid, but he was. Ellie looked at him carefully

"I thought you were not taking this with serious tanata ... you know" he shrugged

"Sure ... Because it's my way of being, is not it?" Nick was hurt and Ellie knew he had the right to feel angry or something like that.

"It's not that ..." He tilted his head, looking at him exasperated "You're all ... energy and ... action ... and you always have a funny comment to everything, even things between us" she pointed out the space between the two

Nick nodded in understanding, then sighed "Do not think for a second that I do not take you seriously Ellie, you're really important to me" deep drink looking into her eyes, both gasped at the closeness of the other "Then ...", he asked after a few minutes, uncrossing his arms.

Ellie looked at Nick through her lashes and smiled after releasing a mischievous sigh. He took a step closer to him and hugged him, resting his head against his chest. Nick hugged her and kissed her relieved blond head.

"Now, will you ever tell me what you want, Eleanor Bishop?"

"Us," she replied simply. Letting out a sigh as he let Nick rub his back. "It's the only thing I want Nick," Ellie whispered without any embarrassment of her feelings, lifted her chin and met her gaze" Only if you still want it ... of course "

Nick gave him the warmest smile he has ever seen, and that Nick Torres smiled at him.

"Yes, it's what I want ... you do not know how much" and without further preambles sealed his declaration with a kiss ... a slight clink in the ascendant I told them that the time alone was about to end.

Smiling they separated. A couple of men in suits who were probably in accounting were the first to enter. Nick came closer to her covertly. Looking for his hand.  
Ellie found her fingers halfway, with a smile on her lips when everyone finished the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these characters ..  
> I have been working on them for a short time, I hope you like it.


End file.
